Nursery
UNDER CONSTRUCTION:) Nurseries are dens in the Clan camp where queens and their kits live1. Description Nurseries are usually the most protected of all dens in a camp, and in case of a raid, warriors will do anything to protect it.2 She-cats move to the nursery shortly before giving birth, and stay there until their kits are apprenticed, after which they become warriors again3. The care of the kits is shared by all the queens1. Some queens decide not to return to warrior duties; instead, they remain in the nursery to help and supervise the other queens and kits and feed kits when their mother cannot.4 Clan Nurseries In the Forest ThunderClan Nursery : ThunderClan's nursery is protected by a wall of brambles2, has a distinct milky smell5, and has deep nests of moss and heather as beddings6. This nursery has another exit from the camp behind it, next to the dirt place, though it is usually not used.7 It is the base of many attacks from ShadowClan.8 ShadowClan Nursery : ShadowClan's nursery is in a hollow, shielded by a thorn bush. The scent of milk comes from inside.9 WindClan Nursery : WindClan's nursery is under the gorse thicket that is surrounding the camp and is near to the elders' den.10 RiverClan Nursery : RiverClan's nursery is next to a shallow part of the river, and the kits inherit their love of water and learn how to swim quickly.11 There are feathers woven into the branches of the roof and along the edges are sparkling rocks and shells from the river.12In Bluestar's Prophecy, Bluefur notices the RiverClan nests are made of sticks that look oddly uncomfortable.13 Crookedjaw states if the river were to flood, the nests would float. When Mistyfoot's kits are swept away, they are rescued from the river by Fireheart and Graystripe.14 In the Gorge SkyClan Nursery : SkyClan's nursery is a deep, red-brown cave, protected by a massive red boulder. Inside the cave are a row of small claw across larger marks on a column of stone15. At first, Firestar thinks that they are kit marks across the queen's scratches, then discovers that they were actually from rats who had driven the original SkyClan from the gorge. After they defeated the rats, Leafdapple scratches over the marks, making them unseen.16 By the Lake ThunderClan Nursery : ThunderClan's nursery is under the biggest bramble thicket2 from a tree at the top of the stone hollow. The nests are made out of moss.17 ShadowClan Nursery : ShadowClan's nursery is under low hanging brambles and pine tree branches. It is noted to have the lowest branches and be near the middle of the camp next to the apprentices' den and near to the elders' den so they are the most protected.18 RiverClan Nursery : RiverClan's nursery is made of brambles near a tree beside the stream. Often there is a patch of sunlight just outside.19 WindClan Nursery : WindClan's nursery is a gorse bush against a boulder.20 Nursery Residents Note: Queens are listed in the Allegiances of the respective book unless otherwise stated. An * seen by a cat's name indicates they were apprenticed during the book and therefore left the nursery. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild'' ShadowClan WindClan Note: No RiverClan queens or kits appeared in this book. ''Fire and Ice'' Forest of Secrets ThunderClan ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan Category:Clan Life